


It's for a class, no wait, it isn't.

by oneficatatime



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Genderbend, Genderbending, Other, f!stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneficatatime/pseuds/oneficatatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wakes up with lady parts and everyone think it's funny. Derek, however, reacts much differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. part 1

**Author's Note:**

> this looks prettier in Microsoft word

“Oh, _please_.” Erica said, “Stiles, you wouldn’t know what it was like to be a girl if you turned into one!”

  
He doesn’t remember how it started, but now all of the girls were ganging up on him. Stiles looked over at Scott who put his hands up and said, “Don’t get me involved.”

  
“Listen ladies,” Stiles said, “I’m not saying it’s easy to be a girl. I just don’t get what all of the fuss is about. So you can’t sleep flat on your stomach without your boobs hurting… Actually, I can see how that would be annoying. Case withdrawn. But honestly, sleeping on your side isn’t that bad.”

  
Erica shot him a death look. So did Lydia. And Allison.

  
He spent the rest of lunch silent.

 

 

Stiles woke up the next morning feeling nauseous. _This is what I get for being friends with werewolves_. The night before he remembered bleeding a lot from the injury he took to the head during a lacrosse practice. _That’s the last time I practice with Isaac and Scott at the same time_.

  
He swung his legs out of bed and headed toward the bathroom. He stretched out his arms and felt an unfamiliar pain near his armpits. Still being half asleep he took ignored it. In the bathroom, he dropped his sweatpants to pee and looked at himself in the mirror above the toilet. _Wait a second_.

  
He looked down. There were lumps on his chest and some very important parts missing from down below.

  
He screamed.

After Stiles had come to terms with what happened he called Scott. He was still panicking however, and when Scott knocked on his bedroom door he opened it with the words, “Don’t laugh.”

  
“Dude, why does your voice sound so girly?” Scott said as he walked into the room. “Are you sick or somethi— Woah. Stiles, you know you have boobs?”

  
Stiles huffed. “That’s not the only thing I have.” He covered his mouth. Scott laughed.

  
“Dude you’re a chick!”

  
His hair was still short, but much longer than he was used to. Scott called it a pixie cut. The extra weight on his chest was really annoying. The thought of having to purchase a bra was really embarrassing. Not as embarrassing as the thought of facing his other friends and his dad.

  
“Yeah I know!” Stiles said, exasperated. “How did this even happen?” He flopped down on his bed.

  
Scott sat down next to the newly female-d Stiles and put a hand on his back, “Hey man, listen. Everything’s going to be fine. We’ll take you over to Derek’s and maybe he can explain.”

Stiles laughed ironically, “No! No way! Do you know how much shit I’m going to get from him about this? Scott, I can’t even leave the house like this! Oh man, what is my dad going to say?”

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door. “Stiles I’m coming in.”

“Dad no!”

But it was too late. Mr. Stilinski had entered the room and was staring at his son.

“Is this some kind of… experiment?” Stiles’ dad inquired.

Scott and Stiles looked at each other. Stiles smiled with an idea.

“Yeah Dad,” Stiles said, “It’s for a class.”

“Explain, now.”

“You see,” Stiles stood up and put his hands on his hips. “I have to wear all this make up and prosthetics all of the time.” Their jaws drop. “And I have to act like a female version of myself twenty-four seven.”

Stiles had made up the perfect excuse in one second flat. Scott stared at him with a proud smile of awe, and the Sheriff Stilinski was speechless.

“Er…” said the sheriff, “Just… be careful.” He nodded his head at Stiles, and Stiles nodded back, and then cautiously left the room.

Scott shut the door behind him. “Stiles, that was amazing!”

Stiles beamed, “I know! Man, I’m awesome.”

“So that’s the story we’re sticking with?” Scott asked.

Crap, crap, crap! Now he had to actually go along with this plan. “Yeah,” Stiles sighed, “I guess we don’t have a choice.”

Scott pulled out his cell phone. “We’re going to need some help.”

He called Lydia.

“Hey, Lydia…” Scott giggled, “could you come over to Stiles’ place? I know it’s kind of early. Could you also bring me some of your clothes? Why? Uh, you’ll see when you get here. Just a blouse and skirt is fine…”

Stiles waved his hands and mouthed, “No skirt!”

“Mary janes for shoes should be fine. Leggings?” Scott shrugged at Stiles, “We can try them?”

Stiles laid on the bed in anguish.

 

Lydia was at Stiles’ room in thirty minutes. Scott met her at the door. Stiles listened from the bed as he watched Scott dish out the disclaimer.

“Lydia,” he laughed, “what you’re about to see might disturb you. Try not to laugh and be um, respectful.” Scott smiled and let her in the room.

“Honestly, why did you need these clothes at this hour the last day before spring break?” She trounced in the room with her usual walk and stopped dead. “Who is this?”

Stiles stood up and extended his hand. “Stiles Stilinski.”

Lydia’s eyebrows rose and her lips pouted quizzically, “You’ve _got_ to be kidding me?”

“It’s me.”

Lydia choked out a laugh, “This is the best thing ever! I’m calling Allison.” She dug out her pocket and started calling her. “Yeah, it’s me again! It’s worse than I thought. Come over to Stiles’ and pick up some good razors.” Lydia hung up the phone, then asked what was going on. Scott explained the best he could. “Listen Stiles for this to actually look like an experiment you’re going to have to learn to use and understand this body while acting as normal as you can. And that means dress to impress.”

“Wait a second Lydia,” Stiles said, “what if I want to be one of those girls who don’t shave their legs and dresses like a boy!”

Lydia scoffed, “Listen Stilinski, you’re going to have to play this thing out like you’re actually in a class. Teachers don’t care about that stuff they are just going to say that you’re being lazy.”

Stiles hated that she had a point. Teachers didn’t understand any of that stuff now-a-days.

He crossed his arms with a huff, “Fine!”

Allison arrived a few minutes after Lydia called her. After being caught up she handed the parcel she brought over containing the razors to Stiles.

“First thing is first,” Lydia said, “Stiles, Allison, come into the bathroom with me. Scott, you stay here.”

“Why do I have to stay here?” Scott whined.

“Do you really want to witness what goes on in there?” Allison asked, “It’s not going to be pretty.” Scott agreed to stay in the room while the girls and Stiles, went off into the bathroom.

“All right,” Lydia said pulling out the package of razors, “Stiles take off your pants.” All of these years of Stiles’ fantasizing about Lydia saying that phrase, he never imagined it like this. But he complied and pushed his grey sweatpants down to his ankles and stepped out of them. “Oh my,” Lydia said, “this might take a while.”

Stiles looked down at his legs. They were much shapelier than his boy legs. Someone would even describe them as nice. It seemed that the one thing that stayed the same was body hair. He felt the prickly hairs all over his legs and under his arms, as well as other unspeakable places.

Lydia ran the water in the bath and handed a wet wash cloth to Stiles. “Stiles, get your legs as wet as you can. I assume you’ve shaved something before?”

Stiles pointed to his head, “Hello! I’ve had my head shaved since I can remember. I know how to use a razor.” Lydia handed it to him with a warning.

“Try to get all of it, but don’t shave the same place over and over again.” Stiles ran the razor over his leg and watched as a clear patch of skin followed its path. “Now,” Lydia instructed, “you need to rinse the razor off and wipe off the loose hair.” Stiles put the razor under the running water and rung out the wash cloth over his skin so the loose hair wasn’t in the way. He repeated the same long strokes and process of rinsing until his legs were smooth and clear of all hair.

“This feels weird.” Stiles said stroking his newly shaven legs. “My legs are cold.”

“Welcome to femininity. Now get in the shower and clean yourself and shave whatever else has hair. Be careful.” Lydia said as she looped her arm around Allison’s and went to wait in his bedroom with Scott.

 

It was the most difficult shower Stiles had ever taken. Shaving female private parts required a lot of bending. He got everything shaved safely and to his surprise didn’t nick himself once. Washing his hair was strange too. Along with the razors Allison had brought him some lady shampoo and conditioner to use. It smelled like fruit and he sort of liked it.  
After drying off and wrapping a towel around himself he looked in the big mirror on the back of the door. He was really a girl. He was thin and curvy and generally pretty good looking. He pushed some hair behind his ear and then went into the other room, dreading what outfit Lydia had in mind for him.

“It’s not pink, it’s _lavender_.” Lydia explained, “It’s not even that short. It’s right at your knees.”

Stiles had on the lavender skirt and a white blouse. And how could he forget the headband? If it wasn’t his reflection in the mirror, he would have said the girl staring back at him was pretty cute. The blouse gave him some cleavage, which after some scolding by the girls, he finally stopped staring at. He couldn’t help it; he was still a boy at heart, and having his own pair was almost a dream come true. Except the reality of it was a nightmare.

“All right, make-up time.” Lydia pulled her make-up bag out of her purse. “You’re lucky I’m always prepared. Sit down at your desk and face me.” Stiles sat down at the computer chair and Lydia sat opposite him on the edge of the bed. “Close your eyes.” He did, and Lydia was now wiping a make-up pad across his face. “Its foundation, it’s not even the worse part.”

Stiles found out the worst part was the eye make-up. He really hated eyeliner. Lydia yelled at him every time he blinked. Which was a lot. He couldn’t help it, though. It was hard to concentrate on keeping your eyes open when there was a pencil jabbing up against your eyes. The mascara part wasn’t so bad compared to that.

“We’ll just add a bit of lip gloss and, viola!” Lydia spun the chair around so Stiles could look at himself in the mirror.

Stiles started to smile. “I look like my mom.”

 

Erica, Isaac, and Boyd were waiting outside the school.

“Go ahead, laugh.” Stiles said.

“Stiles?” Erica said. “You know you’re a girl?”

“No?! You think?” Stiles girl voice made them laugh. It would take some getting used to.

“That’s it, I’m going home. I can’t handle this.” He turned to leave but Lydia and Scott both stopped him.

Lydia stood in front of him and put her finger up to stop Stiles from protesting. “Listen, we worked too hard on you for you to pout in your room. Plus you already told your dad it was for a class. What is he going to think if you stay home from school the last day before break?” That stupid brilliant lie was getting him into more trouble than it was worth.

That day of school was the hardest he had ever endured. He had to tweak the lie he had set for the teachers. Saying it was for a class his dad signed him up for to teach him a lesson about sexism or something like that. One teacher had said she was proud of Stiles for taking the initiative to understand what it was like to be a female in this day and age. The boys groaned and the girls were all looking at Stiles with smiles. But he was still Stiles, and he still drowned out what the lesson was about and chewed on his pen cap when the girls made eyes at him.

The school day finally ended and everyone sighed except Stiles.

“Scott,” he said, “I just remembered something.” Stiles looked panicked, “We still have one last practice…”

“Crap, you’re right!” Scott stopped. “What are you going to do?”

“Coach said if I missed one more I can’t play in the next game.” Even though Stiles did so well in the last game he had too many missed practices because of werewolf business and he was already on thin ice because of his grades. “I think I can still play. Yeah! Come on, I can do this!” Stiles grabbed Scott by the arm and pulled him toward the locker room.

“Wait, Stiles you’re a girl you can’t change in the guy’s locker room!”

Stiles halted, “I have _lady parts_.” He let out a whine.

Allison spoke up, “Stiles can just change in the girl’s room and meet you out on the field!”

Stiles was almost swimming in his uniform. Everything was loose and he felt his pads slightly slip out of place whenever he moved. He knew he was going to have helmet hair. It was hard to see with the tuft of hair in above his eyebrows. Right now he wished he had the headband.

He paired off with Scott when the coach instructed them to practice basic things. They took the opportunity to just pass the ball back and forth with them for most of the practice for an easy day.

“Hey Stilinski,” one of the older team members came up to them. Stiles couldn’t remember his name and didn’t bother looking at the back of his jersey. “Where’d all that hair come from?”

Stiles laughed, “My head.” He tossed the ball back to Scott.

“How long did it take you to get that voice right?” The older boy teased. “And man, that body you got.” His eyes scanned Stiles’ up and down. Stiles tensed.

“Yeah well take a picture, it’ll last longer.” Stiles said.

He advanced and Scott stepped in between them, “Why don’t you move along now.”

“Stilinski and I are having a conversation.”

“Yeah, Scott.” Stiles said, now standing next to him, in front of the other guy. “We were.”

Scott moved aside and hoped Stiles knew what he was doing.

Stiles took off his helmet and smoothed the hair out in front of his eyes. He got close to the other player. “I guess you like what you see, huh?” Stiles flicked his eyes up towards him and ran his tongue over his bottom lip.

The older boy hesitated and stepped back from Stiles, “See you around.” He turned and left.

Stiles exhaled. “Thank God that worked.”

 

 

The next day he was still a girl. He tugged on a pair of his pants but they fell loose on to the ground. He groaned and went downstairs in his pajamas.

“Dad?” Stiles called into the downstairs. His father met him in the kitchen. Mr. Stilinski was still getting used to looking at female Stiles so he stood there for a second without saying anything. “Dad, do you have any of mom’s old clothes?”

His dad sighed. “I actually do.”

Stiles followed him into the next room and sat down cross-legged on the bed.

“She wore this on our first date.” Mr. Stilinski put the dress on the bed. It was navy blue with a modest bust line and short sleeves. All in all it was really pretty. Stiles imagined himself in it and held back a laugh.

“This is nice of you, Dad.” Stiles smiled.

“Well I was eventually going to give it away if you ever got a serious girlfriend or whatever. I don’t have a ring to give you.” He sat down next to Stiles on the bed. “Stiles, what’s really going on?”

Stiles sighed, “Dad, it’s a really long story.”

“Short version.”

“Okay,” Stiles said. He didn’t want to lie to his dad anymore. “I can’t tell you why or _how_ , but I’m actually a female right now. It’s weird, but try not to freak out. You just have got to trust me and my friends.” He looked up at his dad.

“You’re actually female.” Mr. Stilinski repeated. “Okay. Um,” he got off the bed and walked to the door way. “That’s fine. I’m going to uh, go to the store. Do you need anything?”

Stiles gulped. “Maybe a bra.” He shifted so he was off the bed too. “And err, maybe some new underwear. Also…” You know, why don’t I just go out shopping too.”  
His dad handed him some money. “I’ll see you later, bud. Have fun.”

 

“Is that Derek over there?” Stiles had called Lydia to help with shopping. “Stiles?”

“Yep, that’s him.” Shit. Stiles was afraid of this encounter. He was about to see Derek, big bad manly liked-to-tease-Stiles werewolf. He gulped. The feeling was similar to when the older lacrosse player approached him. Stiles hadn’t thought much of it until he was lying in his bed that night. His chest was nervous, excited, flustered even. A spark of surprise ran through his body.

“I wonder what he’s doing here.” Lydia said making her way over to Derek.

_Why, Lydia? Why?_ Stiles thought. But he knew this was coming. They would have to face Derek eventually to get him to figure out what happened to Stiles in the first place. He didn’t think he would see Derek Hale while he was shopping for bras and underwear. But here they were. Standing next to the dressing rooms beginning the conversation Stiles had been dreading.

“Stiles, you’re… female?” Derek said, confused. “I knew I smelt you, but it wasn’t you at the same time.”

“Well here I am.” Stiles said. Where had Lydia gone off to? “What are you doing here?”

“I need to shop too. It’s hard to maintain a wardrobe when you’re constantly getting your shirts ripped off.” Great, now that image was in Stiles’s mind. “What about you?”

“New body, new equipment, new undergarments…” Stiles could feel his cheeks turning red. Derek’s face was a hint of red, too. Wait, was Derek blushing too? Stiles smiled, “I was just about to try this on.” He held up a pink and white lace bra. Lydia had thrown it in the cart for herself, but Stiles suddenly felt adventurous. He slipped into the dressing room. “Wait for me for a sec.” He felt himself wink.

_Okay, Stiles_. He pulled his top over his head. _You can do this_.

He turned and looked at himself bare in the mirror. He had never paid attention to them before. He liked them. They had his spots and two pink round buds. He fastened the lacy bra around them. _Wow_. Stiles reveled in how amazing his breasts looked in this bra. He couldn’t help run his hands over them and give them a gentle squeeze. If guys had boobs nothing would get done.

“Derek, are you still there?” Stiles called. A muffled noise was his reply. “I’m coming out!” Stiles opened the door slowly. He pressed his elbows in so his arms were framing his chest. He watched Derek’s eyes widen and his face flush. “What do you think?” For effect Stiles fluttered his eyelashes.

Derek stiffened and was trying not to stare. “It’s uh, cute.” He gulped. “Stiles, this is unnecessary. What happened to you?”

“I woke up like this!”

“Why didn’t you come to me first?”

“Well one, I was FREAKED OUT. Two, to avoid the humiliation. Three, well I don’t really have a third reason but that’s irrelevant! I’m a completely different gender than I was two days ago. It’s a _problem_.”

“I wouldn’t have made fun of you, Stiles.”

“I hardly believe that.” Stiles rolled his eyes.

Derek dug in his pockets and pulled out a fifty dollar bill. “Buy that with this along with anything else you want.” He shoved the bill into Stiles hand. “Then come by my place later wearing whatever else you want. We’ll see if I laugh.” He huffed away leaving Stiles slightly aroused and slightly terrified.

But that was the usual reaction when he was around.


	2. part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING REALLY SMUTTY LIKE SUPER DUPER SMUTTY.
> 
> Stiles goes over to Derek's to see what he knows about his recent... body problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys I wanted to write you this really long update I'm really proud so I hope you enjoy it.

Was this thing a panic attack?  


Stiles’ heart was racing and he could barely remember to breathe. This outfit was too revealing. Why had he chosen to challenge Derek? Had he even challenged him in the first place? Did Derek challenge…himself? Stiles threw his arms up in the air and cursed.  


“I’m a fucking idiot,” Stiles put his face in his hands. He was only a few minutes away from Derek’s when he had to pull over to compose himself. He was wearing that bra Derek told him to buy. Lydia helped him pick out a dress that would highlight that extra something-something the bra provided. The straps were thin but heavy like denim. And the bust line was tight. It was straight across his chest and pressed against it nicely. The middle of it went straight down and then went out at the end. It went above his knees.  


Stiles breathed in and out a few times, and then checked everything in the mirror. He had left the headband at home. He parted his hair a bit on the side. His make-up was done too. After a few hours of make-up tutorials online, he finally managed to get it done himself. His favorite was his lips. Light pink with a bit of matching lip-liner. They stood out against his pale complexion and even brought a bit of color to his face. He liked how his dotty moles looked against the make-up.  


“You can do this,” Stiles said out loud. “You can.” He started the car up and finished his commute to Derek’s.

\------  
Stiles knocked on the door and Derek answered immediately. Of course he knew he was there.  


“Strawberries?” Derek asked.  


“Oh uh, it’s…” Stiles pulled out a small bottle of body spray from the purse Lydia had lent him. It had a big red strawberry of the front. “I bought it with some extra money I had left over.” He tucked it back into the bag. “Do you like it?”  


“It’s nice I guess.” Derek shrugged. “I like your scent better.”  


They stood there for a second before Stiles flashed a smile and said, “Well, are you going to invite me in or what?” Right before he was about to stride in past Derek into the house, Derek extended his arm out in welcome.  


“I was just about to.” Derek remarked. “Stiles, please come in. I’m sure we have a _lot_ to talk about.”  


Stiles smiled and walked in. “I imagine so with me being in the opposite body I’m supposed to be in.” Stiles frowned playfully. “Any ideas about that by the way?”  


Derek shrugged, “Nope.” Stiles raised his arms up as to ask why. “I don’t know everything, Stiles. I’m looking into it.”  


Stiles set his handbag down on the floor then sat down with his legs crossed on the black leather couch. “This place looks much better than it did before.” Stiles was good at changing the subject. He figured, as long as he kept the conversation going, the less likely he was to have a series of panic attacks that he was currently holding back. “It’s good you cleaned the place up.”  


“I couldn’t have just left it a blackened hole.” Derek sat in a chair opposite Stiles. “I’m not just a big bad werewolf. I’m a person too.”  


“Ah yes,” Stiles smirked, “the human side of the lycan.”  


Derek’s eye twitched and he frowned, “Sometimes I feel like you know more than you should.” But he shook his head and smiled. Stiles looked at him. He was so used to seeing Derek with a scowl and glares that his smile seemed foreign. It wasn’t a bad smile. In fact, it was one of the brightest and warm smiles Stiles had ever seen. Stiles was sure that Derek could easily take down enemies just but distracting them with it.  


“Well someone has got to know something around here.” Stiles teased. “So, if you didn’t know anything about my recent gender-swap, why did you ask me over?”  


“I think the words I used were to ‘see if I laugh’.”  


Stiles let out a weak and nervous smile. _Oh right_. “Well you’re not laughing, I see.” Stiles felt like he was swallowing his tongue. His face felt hot but not from nerves. The same flush and heat was creeping down his next and he could practically see Derek’s eyes follow the path. Perhaps he was creating it.  


Stiles took a deep breath and stood up. He smoothed out and adjusted his dress. “It’s pretty hot in here.” Stiles fanned himself with both hands. “You’d think wearing this I’d be cool but,” Stiles ruffled the skirt of the dress creating a small wind around his waist, “I just keep feeling warm. It’s strange.”  


“Maybe it’s your brain trying to get used to all of the um, new stuff? Maybe it just doesn’t know how to feel.” Derek was standing next to Stiles now. Stiles had lost about two inches somehow because of the change and now Derek seemed much taller. Stiles almost seemed petite compared to him.  


“Bodies often feel warmth when curiosity and unawareness. It has something to do with being exposed or embarrassed.”  


“I’m not embarrassed!” Stiles exclaimed. “I think I look mighty grand, in fact.”  


“That doesn’t mean you’re used to it all yet.”  


“Yeah going to the bathroom and stuff is really weird. It’s like you have to -”  


“Stop talking,” Derek put his hands up. “I really don’t want to know.”  


Stiles grinned, “Good because I really don’t want to talk about it. What we can talk about though is what we’re going to do about this.”  


Derek’s eyebrow rose. “About what?”  


“Uh, _hello_.” Stiles spread his arms out and waved them. “I’m a girl!”  


“Yes I can see that.”  


“Well, I’d like… not to be one anymore!”  


“It’s not all bad though, right?” Derek stepped closer to Stiles. “Tell me you don’t think this is the worst thing that could happen to you. So you’re a different sex, it could be a lot worse.”  


Stiles wanted to deck him in the jaw. This was a crisis! No one could understand what was going through his mind. “Derek! I was completely transformed into a girl with different vocal chords and everything and everyone just keeps making it the butt of their jokes! If this had happened to someone else it would have been a big deal but _no_ ,” Stiles stomped his foot, “it happened to me, so it’s perfectly okay for everyone to make light out of it.” Stiles huffed. He didn’t want to be angry but damn it, he was. His eyes were misty and he blinked away tears of frustration. He had worked too damn hard on his eyes to have it smudge.  


Derek put a hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “Stiles, I’m sorry I made you upset.” Stiles faced him. “I was just saying it could be worse like, you could have been poisoned or cursed or something worse than that. I’d rather have you alive and female than male and dead.”  


Stiles looked up at him. He looked genuinely sorry. But he had meant what he said. He wanted to be a boy again. This body was nice sometimes but he didn’t fit in it. He liked his almost abs and his flat chest and his boy bits. He missed sounding like himself.  


“It’s just so frustrating.” Stiles groaned. “This body is hard.”  


“It’s only been a few days.” Derek said. “It’ll get easier.” To Stiles’ surprise Derek actually pulled him into an embrace. Stiles pressed his head up against Derek’s chest. The hug was warm and safe. Now he knows what all the girls talk about when they say hugging guys is the best. He had hugged Scott and his dad of course but this was really hugging. It could almost be more than platonic.  


Derek was still holding Stiles in his arms when Stiles felt himself start to feel faint. He stepped back and took a deep breath in. “I just need to sit down.” He said when Derek gave him a look. He eased his way back over to the sofa and sat down. This time Derek came over and sat next to him. It wasn’t fair that Derek made him so woozy.  


“Better?” Derek asked.  


Stiles said yes but he needed to sort out what was going to happen next. _Ask him what he really wanted out of you coming here_ , he thought. _Where does he get off acting all warm and flirty all of a sudden?_  


“What’s going to happen when I turn back into a boy?” Stiles flicked his eyes upward so they met Derek's. “Are you still going to be like this?”  


Stiles never had seen a taken aback Derek and he actually quite liked the look. Derek’s eyes were wide with surprise and his mouth partially was open with a thought forming on the lips. Had Stiles asked the one question he hadn’t expected? “Like… what?” Derek almost stuttered.  


“Open and warm and…” Stiles paused, not sure if he should say the next word that would come out of his mouth. He decided that he might as well get everything sorted. “Flirty! Derek, whenever I see you, you scowl and frown and are just… angry looking most of the time. Hey, don’t give me that look. That’s what I’m talking about.”  


“Stiles I’m… bad at this stuff okay.” Derek admitted. His face softened. “I was like that before because I was afraid of you rejecting me so I didn’t even try. But then at the department store the other day you were being all sexy and flirty and it made it a lot easier so I just, I don’t know, Stiles. It has nothing to do with you being a girl now.”  


Stiles was actually speechless. Derek had liked him when he was a boy too. He thought he was sexy. That made his current worry vanish and he was now dealing with new worries. Like, the fact Derek’s leg was touching his leg. The fact that Stiles really, really wanted to kiss Derek but he wanted Derek to kiss him first. _Kiss me, kiss me_. He made a bold move and took Derek’s hand in his hands then faced him on the couch. Derek turned as well so now their knees as well as their legs were touching.  


Derek hesitated, and then leaned forward. Stiles was leaning against the arm of the couch and was about as far back as he could get when Derek’s face was right in front of his. The tension had Stiles buzzing. It was that electric moment in movies where the boy and the girl would hover over each other’s lips; the build-up. He wanted to laugh at the horrible cliché but his lips were too magnetically attracted to Derek’s to follow through.  


Stiles managed a whisper, though. It was so quiet Derek almost missed it. “Are you afraid or something?” Stiles taunted. He felt the edges of Derek's mouth rise slightly into a sly grin. Derek pressed his smiling lips to Stiles challenging ones.  


_You’re kissing Derek Hale_. Stiles leaned in more and Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles so they could be closer. Chest pressed up against chest Stiles wondered what this would be like if he were still male. He pushed the thought out of his mind when Derek started kissing down his neck and began to suck on his collar bone. Stiles didn’t know what to do so he just squirmed while Derek’s mouth licked and sucked his skin all over. He lifted Stiles up with the arm he had under his back and pressed their bodies closer. Derek’s hand was pressing against the clasp of the bra and Stiles let out groan.  


“Bra… metal… hurts.” He said between kisses. With a swift movement by Derek it was unclasped. He was still restricted by it but Derek had not made the move to remove it so he didn’t care. Stiles was just happy it was unclasped. They kept kissing until Stiles had squirmed so much the straps on his shoulders were coming down on his arms and his breasts were starting to peak out of the bust line. There was suddenly not enough room. Stiles felt bottled up and he needed to sprawl.  
“Can we take this… elsewhere?” Stiles said, his voice trembled. Derek swept up Stiles in his arms and was now carrying him towards then into the next room. The bed looked absolutely perfect, to Stiles’ surprise. The sheets were made up and the comforter lay neatly atop. “Good thing this bed is made or I would have judged you for a slob.” Stiles teased. Derek just kept kissing him and set Stiles on the bed. “Take off your shirt, will you?” Stiles wanted more of Derek’s skin exposed. It seemed only fair since he didn’t have pants on at all because of the dress. Derek obliged though, and pulled the black V-neck over his head. Stile had forgotten about his abs. He forgot how shaped and toned and _perfect_ they were.  


Derek was on the bed now and they kissed more. Stiles ran his hands down Derek’s back until they rested on the small of his back and rested them there. Derek’s kissing had moved downward and he placed a kiss right above Stiles’s cleavage. His lips brushed back up to stiles mouth. Derek ran his hand over Stiles’ covered breast and Stiles twitched. He pushed his chest upward to fill more of Derek’s hand and Derek gave a light squeeze. Derek’s other hand came and squeezed the other. Stiles felt himself breathe in little gasps of air at each touch. The only time he felt them was in the shower when he washed and the time in the dressing room.  


Their eyes met and a silent agreement told Derek that it was okay to push the straps of Stiles’ dress down and off his arms. He tugged the dress down until the fabric bunched up at Stiles’s middle. The bra was still on, but it was loose against his chest. Derek slipped his hand up under the bra and felt Stiles for the first time. Stiles moaned at the contact. His nipples stood on end and almost ached to be felt. They were clay in Derek’s hands. Being molded and worked and pinched and just _felt_.  


Stiles’ breath was heavy and in between his legs started to feel the need his mouth and breasts were feeling.  


“Okay this needs to come off.” Derek removed the rest of Stiles’ dress and threw it across the room. “Hope that was okay.”  


Stiles smiled at him, “I was just about to suggest that.” They kissed more and more while Derek’s hands fondled Stiles’ chest. Stiles hands were over his head, holding on to the other. He didn’t know what to do with them. Finally, he took the initiative and brought his hands to Derek’s face and they made their way down his neck and went to his waist. Stiles liked his hips. He ran his thumbs from skin to pants and even gave Derek’s butt a squeeze. Derek’s legs and hips tensed at the squeeze and made him thrust forward onto Stiles leg.  
“Oh _my_.” Stiles gasped.  


Derek faked coughed. “Shut up, Stiles.” His hands went to the straps of the pink and white lacey bra. “Are you ready for this to come off?” Stiles nodded and Derek removed and flung the bra easier than he had the dress.  


Both Stiles and Derek had to have a pause to take in the scene. Stiles lay on the white sheets wearing nothing but soft pink panties. Stiles had bought them specifically to match the bra. White lace trimmed the border of the fabric. Stiles looked down at his exposed breasts and stomach. He was surprised how much color was in his skin. I guess kissing and groping would do that to a person.  


Derek was back at Stiles breast now; only this time with his mouth. His hands were elsewhere. Derek took a nipple in his mouth and Stiles moaned. With his tongue flicking and swirling back and forth from each nipple Stiles kept breathing out short, hurried whimpers. He felt his own hands transfer from Derek’s waist to his own. He had to feel what it felt like.  
So Stiles ran his own hands down his thighs and in between his legs and stopped at the soft fabric covering his crotch. He could feel residual heat radiating from the area. Derek had stopped the assault with his tongue and was now glaring at Stiles’ hands. Just watching. Stiles gulped and pressed his hand against the cloth. It was damp and warm. He held it there for a second but before he could make any movement Derek’s hands replaced his.  
The pressure from Derek’s strong hands had Stiles moving his waist for friction. Derek ran his thumb over the crotch and Stiles decided he needed more than a rub through the fabric. That’s when Derek pulled the cloth aside and ran his finger through Stiles’s slick slit.  
“I’m taking these fucking things off.” Stiles lifted his hips and pushed the panties down off his hips. He was completely naked now. Completely exposed and bare. This realization made his whole body flush light red.  


Derek locked eyes with a very naked Stiles. This was the first time anyone besides Stiles had seen his new body naked.  


“What do you want me to do now?” Derek asked.  


_Whatever you want! _Stile wanted to yell. He didn’t care as long as Derek was touching him. Stiles blushed and said, “Just do something with those hands.”__   


That must have been what Derek wanted to hear, because his hands started to touch and fondle and it all made Stiles twist and whimper. For a moment, Stiles forgot that Derek was a werewolf and had significantly more strength than anyone else, but that changed when his fingers moved over his clit at amazing speed he thought it wasn’t his hand at first.  


Stiles arched his back and said, “Oh God” a few times. Actually, more than a couple, more about sixty times in a row. Before he finally felt his body climax and he screamed out Derek’s name.  


He had his fair share of climaxes in his life, as a boy, but this one was more intense and his whole body felt it. He felt exhausted and his heart was pounding. Stiles was surprised when Derek kept kissing his hips and the moved his mouth downward.  
“The great thing about girl bodies,” Derek taunted, “is the ability for multiple orgasms. You don’t even get tired of them.” He pressed his lips to Stiles sticky slit and ran his tongue over to taste it.  


“H-holy,” Stiles hands held on to the sheets. There wasn’t much to be said after that. He was still sensitive but Derek’s tongue felt like a blessing. The way he used it Stiles hazily thought he must have had some kind of practice. He didn’t care though, he appreciated it. It felt awesome. Stiles climaxed again and was breathing much heavier than before.  
Derek brought his mouth up and kissed Stiles. At first, he flinched, but when he tasted himself on Derek the kiss got deeper. He liked the way he tasted. He liked that Derek liked it. Hell, he just liked Derek.  


“Let’s do it,” Stiles blurted breathlessly.  


Derek looked at him. “Are you sure?”  


Stiles thought he might as well. He liked Derek and well, he was already naked, so he figured why not. “Condoms though,” Stiles said, “I’m not about to get pregnant while I’m in this body. My dad would be very disappointed.”  


“I have to run to the bathroom to get them.” Derek climbed off Stiles and winked before he trotted out of the room.  


Stiles repositioned himself at the top of the bed. He let himself crawl under the heavy comforter and thought to himself. _If Derek wasn’t about to fuck me I could fall asleep here and now_. He couldn’t believe the situation he was in. Here he was, about to have sex for the first time ever. The thought struck him that he was about to lose his virginity to a werewolf. _He’s more than that, though. He’s human too_.  


“Made yourself comfortable, I see.” Derek was back with a little plastic square in his hand. He came back over to the bed and kissed Stiles.  


Stiles flipped back the covers for him, “First you’re going to have to take those off.” He pointed to Derek’s pants. Derek undid his belt and shrugged out of them. “Those too.” Derek had on dark red boxer-briefs. Stiles suddenly became nervous when Derek’s thumbs looped around the waistband and pulled down.  


Stiles only saw for a moment before Derek crawled into the bed with him. He tried not to get penis-envy but he couldn’t help it. Derek had a nice one though. Big enough to be impressive but not quite terrifying.  


“You’re sure you want to do this?” Derek asked.  


“Do _you_?” Stiles winked. Derek glared at him. “Yes, of course I do, Derek. Can we just… start?”  


“I just want to make sure, okay?” But he kissed Stiles’ lips again and opened the square wrapper and pulled out the condom. Stiles watched as Derek rolled it over himself. Stiles blushed and actually giggled. Derek looked at him, almost lovingly? Stiles looked down and flushed again. “I’m really happy.”  


Derek climbed on top of Stiles and kissed him. “Me too.” Stiles spread his legs and felt Derek up against his entrance. He kissed Stiles on the mouth and then the forehead. “Relax.”  
Stiles melted into the bed when he felt the head press in. He babbled something about Jesus and his words turned into small sounds. As Derek entered him more and more, Stiles arms flailed about above his head, grabbing at the pillows, moving them about. He had never felt such depths of himself.  


Nestled together in silence, Stiles whimpered and pushed against Derek. Derek let out a grunting moan as he felt Stiles around him. Both of them pushed against each other, slowly at first but then quicker and quicker. Stiles felt amazing. It was different, but nice. Warm.  
Derek put his mouth next to Stiles and whispered. He whispered fast and loving phrases. He called Stiles sweet and amazing. Stiles mind was racing. He had opened something in Derek, he could tell, it was something good and tender. He liked it a lot.  


“God, Derek,” Stiles cried, “I’m com-” Stiles clenched against Derek and they came together hard and with staggered breath.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aftermath aw yes  
> also a weird scene I needed to write in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi sorry its been ages but here's a little update

_You had sex with Derek Hale last night._ That was his own thought, wasn’t it? _You had SEX with DEREK HALE LAST NIGHT._ His own mind was screaming at him. Stiles shot up. He was in a bed that wasn’t his. He scrambled around for his phone. Shit, it was in the other room with his bag.

He wrapped the sheet around himself and climbed out of bed to search the room for his clothes. He found his underwear and slipped it on. Next he found his dress and slipped that on. He thought about finding Derek. Stiles didn’t know if he wanted to face him after last night’s escapades. Instead he climbed back into the big plush bed and smiled. He blushed at the thought of it and lay sitting up against the headboard of the bed. Derek’s bed was nice. It was soft and had a pillow top. It felt new. Stiles was surprised at how furnished his house had actually been. This bed felt like it was barely slept in.

  
Stiles sat in bed for a while just thinking about the previous night. It was fun and hot and new. He had a new appreciation for the female body.

  
“You’re up I see,” Derek was standing in the door way. Stiles looked up at him and gave him his biggest grin.  
“Did you sleep in here too?”

  
Derek averted his eyes and his sour face appeared with a hint of blush. “Yes.”

  
“C’mere.” Stiles extended his arms and gestured for Derek to join him. “Thanks for last night.”

  
Derek climbed into the bed next to Stiles. “You don’t have to thank me.” Stiles put his head on Derek’s shoulder. “It was my pleasure.”

  
“I’m actually pretty sure it was mine.” Stiles smiled. He liked that this wasn’t awkward.

  
Derek put his arm around Stiles, “I almost thought it was a dream.”

  
“If it was a dream my legs wouldn’t be aching.” Stiles rubbed the top of his legs. He hadn’t noticed it until then. “Not to mention these.” He pointed to purpling hickies that trailed along his neck and down his chest. It was sure going to be fun explaining those to everyone. Stiles slid out of the bed, leaving the warmth of Derek, he shivered when his bare feet touched the cold floor. “What time is it anyway?”

  
“Earlier than you think.” Derek said. “Around nine.”

  
No wonder Stiles felt so tired. He hadn’t seen nine in the morning on a weekend since before he started high school. “I should go before my dad wakes up.” Sundays were the one day where the Sherriff didn’t wake up until at least eleven. “I wasn’t able to tell anyone I was staying here last night, so he might be worried.”

  
Derek sighed and got up. “All right.” He followed Stiles out into the other room.

  
Stiles sat on the couch and slid on the shoes he almost forgot about. Then he got his phone out of his bag and checked his messages. Eleven texts from Scott, three from Lydia, and one very misspelled text from his dad. He rang up his voicemail next. He had two messages.

  
“Stiles it’s your dad. I haven’t heard anything from you since you left so I just wanted to make sure you were all right. Call me.” Stiles deleted that one. The next message was from Scott.

  
“Stiles please tell me you’re not actually over at Derek’s place right now doing what I think you might be doing. I ran into Lydia and she said you were going over there. Call me when you get this.” Stiles deleted that one too.

  
“Yeah,” Stiles stood up, “I should go.” Derek walked him to the door. “Thanks again.”

  
They hugged and kissed one last time before Stiles walked to his jeep and drove off.

 

 

He snuck into his room quarter to ten. His dad was still soundly sleeping. Stiles shrugged off his dress and kicked off his shoes. He replaced them with his baggy pull-over and a pair of soccer shorts then lay down on his bed. These clothes felt familiar to him. They were _his_. They melted the crisp morning chill off of him. Stiles found himself nodding off and a small like of drool ebbing out of his mouth. He wiped the moisture and decided to shower. He needed to be awake.

  
Undressed in the bathroom, Stiles looked at himself in the mirror. The purple blotches trailing his abdomen were unchanged. His thighs had a small amount of bruising. _That’s what you get for having sex with a werewolf_. Stiles thought to himself as he started the shower. Steam started to fill the air and Stiles climbed in.

  
The water felt good. It ran through his hair down his body over his legs and then pooled around his feet before going down the drain. Stiles let the water run over himself before doing any actual washing. His skin still felt electric. He let himself run his hands over himself, as if to really get to know the body he might be stuck with. The thought of permanently being stuck in the wrong body for the rest of his life scared him, though. Even if Derek had a point that at least Stiles wasn’t hurt or dying, he still wasn’t keen on the idea. But this body wasn’t bad. He would just have to get used to it. Maybe if worse came to worse he could have gender-surgery. Stiles did some research on it once so he knew it was complicated, and expensive. He hoped it wouldn’t have to come to that.

  
He reached down and touched the area in between his legs. It felt sore but was still embarrassingly slick.

  
“Stiles, no.” He said aloud.

  
But he was tempted.

  
He thought about what Derek said about not being used to his body. He thought about how _used to_ his other body he was. He tried to push the thought out of his head, but whenever he looked down he imagined Derek going at his privates and it started the cycle over again. Why did he have to have the sex drive of a seventeen year old boy? He asked himself over and over.  
Maybe this is what it was like for girls. Being denied pleasure themselves because of shame. Stiles thought that wasn’t fair. He shouldn’t be ashamed of his body because of its gender. Why shouldn’t he start to get used to it? It was his body. He should be able to touch it without it being weird. _Right?_ Stiles thought about it as he ran the soapy cloth over his body. Scrubbing away the previous night.  
He decided he would think about it more.

 

Scott came over in the afternoon.

  
Stiles had his own jeans on, with belt wrapped tightly around his waist so the pants wouldn’t fall. He wore his lacrosse jersey too. Today he wanted to hide the hickies and bruises with his own clothes. Dresses and skirts and skinny-strap tops made him feel naked.

  
Stiles was reading something on his laptop about gender related magic. Scott sat down on Stiles’s bed next to him. “Anything?”

  
Stiles let out a deep sigh, “No.”

  
Scott put his arm around Stiles, “I’m sorry, man.”

  
Stiles shrugged him off, “I’d just like a small inkling of _something_.”

  
“What did Derek say last night?’

  
Stiles paused. What was he going to tell Scott? He shouldn’t lie. He should tell him the truth.

  
Stiles opened his mouth to start talking. “He said he didn’t have a clue either.” Stiles swallowed hard. He felt his face start to turn red. Just tell him. “Though, to be honest we didn’t do a lot of… talking.”  
Scott got close to Stiles and inhaled through his nose.

  
“Dude, don’t _sniff_ me!” Stiles shoved him away.

  
“Stiles!” Scott looked shocked. “You didn’t!”

  
 _Damn werewolf senses_. “It just happened!”

  
“Stiles, what were you _thinking_?!”

  
He started to fume. Stiles stood up and off the bed. “I’m sorry I finally did something for _myself for a change!_ Damn it, Scott why can’t you just be a bro and go ‘hey buddy I’m happy you finally went all the way!’ huh? Instead of treating me like I’m some delicate… Wait a second!” Stiles stopped pacing and stood facing Scott. “It’s because I’m a chick now, isn’t it? Do you think I need some sort of protector?”

  
“No, Stiles. That’s not it at all.” Scott was standing now as well. “I just don’t think you should be having… sex while you’re like this!”

  
“I’m still a _person_ , Scott! I still have all of the needs I had before. It shouldn’t matter that I’m not a dude or have dude parts because it’s still me. How do you know if I went over to Derek’s last night as a guy stuff wouldn’t have happened?”

  
“Because Stiles, you’re not _gay_.”

  
“Hey, I never said I was straight!”

  
“Uh, yes you did. We were fifteen and you said, ‘Scott, I am so straight that if Lydia turned into a guy, it would be the only circumstance I would have to turn her down.’.”

  
“I was also _drunk_ when I said that.” Stiles reminded him. The night in question Stiles had stolen a bottle of Jack from his dad. “And do you remember what happened later that night?” He and Scott got so drunk they both ended up making out with their shirts off.

  
“Stiles I thought we agreed not to bring that up!”

  
Stiles smiled at Scott. “Sexuality is confusing, anyway! Can’t I just figure it out on my own? I mean look at me.” He gestured to himself. “I’m a ‘straight’ boy trapped in a girl’s body, who had sex with a guy, _who by the way_ didn’t care that I was a girl _and_ who liked me before this god-awful change!”

  
Scott looked speechless, but wasn’t. “Okay, Stiles. This is weird for me. I mean, you turned into a girl! I don’t know how to deal with that. It sounds dumb but I don’t want anything to happen to you. At lacrosse practice with that senior… how he almost looked threatening to you… Stiles I was afraid he was going to _attack you_ or something! I didn’t know how to react.”

  
Stiles didn’t know what to say. He thought Scott looked at him and saw weakness. But Scott was just worried. He knew Stiles could take care of himself but he was still concerned because he was being a friend.

  
“Stiles,” Scott continued, “I’m sorry. You being a girl has being weird for me. But I’m trying to get over it. I miss having my best dude around.”

  
“Scott,” Stiles put his hand on Scott’s shoulder, “I’m still a dude. I’m still me.” Stiles sighed and sat back down. “Things are really confusing right now. Can you just… try to treat me the same?”

  
Scott smiled. “Of course.”

  
They hugged.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter made me pass 10k words huzzah!
> 
> dereks pov woops

_Derek_

Of course Stiles would forget his bra.  
Derek found it on the floor under the night stand. He picked it up with caution. Memories flooded his brain and he thought of when he got to take it off of Stiles.  


This whole thing seemed like a dream.  


First, at the department store. He had walked in expecting to find some clothes for once. Instead he found a very female Stiles. He thought Stiles surely would have slumped away and tried to hide from him. But, no. Instead he was being _flirty_.  


The word made him light headed.  


_Stiles flirting with me, how ridiculous_. Derek had thought. That was right before Stiles had pulled that thing with the bra. Coming out in nothing but his underwear, Stiles showed himself off like he was trying to torture him. He probably was.  


But then Stiles had actually shown up at his doorstep. Derek had smelled him a mile away. He knew when Stiles stopped driving while en route. When he heard Stiles’s heart rate spike, he was out the door in one second flat. He felt really stupid and a little bit like a stalker when he was lurking behind Stiles’s jeep. He watched Stiles look at himself in the car mirror. Once Derek was sure Stiles was safe he jogged back to his place.  


Derek laughed at himself. Stiles was nervous, and he had a right to be. He showed up smelling like strawberries wearing that damn skinny-strap dress. Derek liked it, though. He liked Stiles’s shoulders and all of his little moles that stood out against them. Derek thought about what would happen if Stiles hadn’t dressed up. What if he had shown up in a t-shirt and jeans? Derek decided it didn’t matter, because that is what boy-Stiles would have worn. This was probably the first time he felt grateful for Lydia’s taste in clothes.  


The thing that surprised Derek the most, though, wasn’t the dress or the make-up or the strawberry scent; it was the taunt right before he kissed him. _“Are you afraid or something?”_ Even more, Stiles let him kiss him, and he kissed back.  


Then they had sex.  


Derek ran his hand through his hair and let out a big sigh. He was pretty sure he had taken Stiles’s virginity, at least as a girl. Sex wasn’t knew to Derek, but it probably was to Stiles. He replayed the night in his head to make sure everything was wanted, and consensual. He thanked whatever deity would listen that Stiles was seventeen. The last thing Derek needed was the Sherriff at his doorstep. There was no mistaking last night for anything else, Derek decided. Stiles wouldn’t have stuck around to sleep if it were, right?  


He put the bra down on the bed and thought about how he would get it back to Stiles. He could just call him. He didn’t trust himself to invite Stiles over again, at least not yet. Derek felt a strange guilt inside him couldn’t shake it. He felt like he took advantage of Stiles, and he hated it. He should definitely call him to make sure everything is okay.  


He got out his phone and dialed Stiles. It rang a few times before he picked up.  


“Hello?” Stiles’s female voice threw Derek off for a second. “Derek?”  


“Oh, uh, hey!” Derek already felt like an idiot.  


“ _Hiii_?”  


“I was just calling to uh,” Derek paused and had to think of why he was calling, “tell you that you left your um, _bra_ here.”  


“Oh!”  


“And, well, to make sure you were alright.”  


He could practically hear the eyebrow raise and the smirk. “Yeah, Derek. I’m fine. Did you want me to come over and get it?”  


“No!” Derek almost shouted. He hit himself in the face. “I mean, no, I can drop it off.”  


“You know,” Stiles was whispering now, “my dad is going to be gone all day. That might not be a bad idea, you coming over.”  


Did this kid ever stop? It was like his purpose in life was to torture Derek with seduction techniques. Derek thought about saying yes when he heard someone else on the other end of the phone. “Is that Scott?”  


“I’m offering you an empty house and you’re wondering if Scott’s here?” Stiles was definitely using his personal-brand of tone.  


“Stiles!” Derek heard Scott more clearly now. “Didn’t we just talk about this?”  


“One second,” Stiles must have put his hand over the phone. Everything was muffled, but Derek could still hear. Did Stiles forget about werewolf hearing? “Scott I was just kidding! Don’t give me that look. If I were you and he was Allison you’d be saying the same thing!”  


_Great._ Derek thought. _Now Scott knows you had sex with his best friend. Good going._  


“Hey, I’m back.” Stiles said.  


“Somehow I’m not surprised you told Scott.”  


“I didn’t tell him, he _sniffed_ me and found out.”  


“You would have told him anyway.” Derek smiled.  


“Yeah.” He imagined Stiles shrugging those damn shoulders of his.  


“Okay then,” Derek took a breath and then said, “so about this situation.”  


“Right, the bra.” Stiles answered. “Yeah, just come by here. I’m out of gas anyway.” He paused and then hastily whispered, “Scott’s leaving right now. Come over soon.” He hung up.  


“Damn him.” Derek shoved the phone back into his pocket, the front of his jeans much tighter than before.

 

Thankful that the Sherriff’s car was not in the drive, Derek stood at the doorstep of the Stilinski home. He had already knocked and rang the bell. Stiles was taking forever. Derek could hear him up in his room. Pacing, by the sound of it. He liked how he made Stiles fluster.  


“I know you’re down there.”  


Derek perked up and looked at the second floor bedroom window.  


“Just sit tight for a second.”  


Derek sat on the stoop in front of the door. What was Stiles up to? He focused his hearing on the bedroom upstairs. Stiles wasn’t pacing anymore, but Derek heard a lot of shuffling around.  


His breathing was heavy this time, and his voice shook lightly. Derek tried not to feel aroused at the slight shake in Stiles’s tone, “All right. Come in and lock the door behind you.” Derek stood up and took the door knob. He entered the house and followed Stiles’s instructions to shut and lock the door.  


“Okay now, uh…” Derek jumped when Stiles spoke next, “come upstairs but don’t come in the room.”  


“What is this even about?” Derek said aloud, he wished Stiles could hear him. He treaded lightly up the stairs, and walked the hall to Stiles’s door. He knocked. “Stiles, what’s going on? Why can’t I come in?”  


He heard Stiles laugh through the door. His laugh was different in this body. It was light and much more feminine than his other one. After the laugh there was a silence. Derek put his ear against the door.  


“Derek…” It was almost a whisper, but Derek shot away from the door.  


“Stiles are you _masturbating_?!” He whispered the last word but the others spewed out in haste.  


A moan echoed out into the hall.  


_Fuck._


End file.
